


overworked and just generally exhausted

by spuddypotat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, First Kiss, Gavin Reed Being an Idiot, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Overworking, Probably ooc, Signature Smirk tm, Sleep Deprivation, Some crying, archer cares for his stupid bf, archer is Tired of Gavins Shit tm, its hella cliche dont @ me, mild cussing bc its gavin, oh yeah gavin has cats, this is kind of a huge mess but w/e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuddypotat/pseuds/spuddypotat
Summary: once again, Gavin doesn't know what self-care is.





	overworked and just generally exhausted

**Author's Note:**

> so i originally planned on this being another hurt/comfort reed900 thing but it got waaaaay longer and more complicated than i intended, so thats why this one is 5000 words. i also pondered splitting this up into chapters but i was too lazy to figure out how to divide it in a non confusing way
> 
> also, please note that the first 1000 or so words of this were written in an exhausted haze, so if none of it makes any sense, thats probably why
> 
> takes place some time after my other reed900 fic

Gavin sighed as he pulled himself up from his desk to get yet another cup of coffee. This was his third night in a row that he had to stay late to do monotonous paperwork, and it was really starting to take its toll on him.

Archer’s presence made it slightly more bearable, but at times he had to dismissively wave the android away to have a moment of alone time.

He’d missed a few days due to a dumb fever that Archer insisted he stayed home to recover from, and the work seemed to pile up from there.  
It was getting really hard to discern the time of day, or even what day it was. Everything blurred together and simple details became lost in the wave of all the paperwork.

Wait, what day even was it?

Oh. Right. It was Friday. Well, it wasn't like he had free time to spend relaxing anyway.

Relaxing. Now there was a funny topic. Any time he actually did have to himself was spent just completely brain-dead. The lack of having something to do felt like something missing.

It was a vicious cycle of overworking and then feeling bad about not working. Even when he wasn't doing actual work work, he always seemed to find something that needed to get done at home. The cats needed to be taken to the vet. The fridge was empty yet again and he needed to go to the store for once. He had worn this sweatshirt three times already this week and he _needed_ to do laundry.

And if there was absolutely _nothing_ to do, he just felt… empty. Anything that a normal human would do for pleasure just seemed like a waste of time. Reading? Who the fuck read anymore? Watching tv? Tv rots your brain, doesn't it? Cooking? What was the point? Any creation would be immediately destroyed.

Gavin was pulled from his thoughts, though, when he realized he had forgotten to put water in the coffee machine, and that was probably why it wasn't working. Well. that would make sense. He glared at the coffee pot, wondering how many times it had been filled since the last of his coworkers left. _Too_ many, he thought.

He walked back to his desk with a fresh cup and plopped back down into his chair. Archer piped up. “Detective, you do know that your heavy dependence on caffeine is quite unhealthy, right?”

“Yeah, yeah. You mention this every day. So what if it kills me? It keeps me awake, doesn't it?” he snapped in response. Archer looked down, frowning slightly.

At this point Gavin was too exhausted to throw any more snarky comments, and sighed, looking back at the bright screen in front of him.

A headache had been pounding behind his eyes for quite a while now, and the combination of being over caffeinated and sitting in front of a screen for hours at a time was definitely not helping. He sipped at the styrofoam cup.

To be honest, he was kind of getting sick of the bitter taste. And he knew that adding shit like sugar to it would probably wreck his body even more, so he didn't bother.

He looked back at the screen and the words seemed to swim around the page, almost becoming impossible to read. He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned, pressing the heel of his hand into his forehead, holding this position for a moment. He didn't really give a fuck if Archer noticed and got on his ass about it.

Suddenly he felt himself being pulled away from the computer and heard Archer speaking again. “Detective, I think it's time we go home, or at the very least take a break. You clearly aren't in any condition to work.”

Being in Archer's embrace was… comforting, to say the least. Gavin looked up to see the RK900s led spinning yellow and his face troubled.

“You are incredibly sleep deprived, Reed. This is extremely unhealthy and may even lead to you getting sick again. And you know that we cant have that.”

Jesus, he was really sounding like a mom at that point. “You sound like my fucking mother,” he said, eyes closed again. “Put me down, fucker,” he mumbled. He pried himself from the androids embrace and slumped forward in his chair, resting his face on the desk.

Damn, he could have just fallen asleep right then and there. He felt like he was in high school again, struggling to stay awake in algebra class. The cool surface eased his headache ever so slightly.

Archer cleared his throat above Gavin, and he could practically feel the android glaring at him. “Nag me all you want, I'm stayin’ here.”

Archer sighed again. “Fine. you can have it your way, but don't expect me to take you home if you fall asleep on your keyboard,” he replied with a smirk being present in his voice.

Instead of walking away and presumably going “home”, Gavin could hear Archer make his way back to his own desk and sit down. Gavin lifted his head. “Wait, so you're not gonna leave me here?” he asked.

The android paused for a moment, LED spinning. “No, I plan on leaving you here, just not right now. I still have some work to finish,” he replied with that Signature Smirk of his. _That goddamned smirk._

Gavin felt his face heat up ever so slightly and averted his gaze back to the computer screen. Jesus, what was wrong with him? Sometimes the smallest thing could bring the blood to his cheeks and he absolutely hated it. And there wasn’t really any way to hide it either. Ever since this dumb android had become a permanent part of his life, it was impossible to hide really any emotions. _Fuckin' bastard,_ he thought, pushing all other ideas away and getting back to work.

After a few minutes, though, he noticed it becoming increasingly hard to keep his eyes open.

He had downed the last of the coffee in his cup and didn't want to risk overdosing on caffeine (was that even something he could do? He had no idea, but decided against getting more coffee anyway.).

Fuckin' hell, he was gonna fall asleep at his goddamn desk, wasn't he? He slumped back into his chair and sighed. “I'm gonna take a quick break. Rest my eyes, y’know?” he murmured quietly.

He could've sworn that as his eyes slid shut he could see the hint of a smirk on his partners face. But he didn't really care now. He was most likely gonna fall asleep there, but again, he didn't really care.

\---

Just a few minutes after Gavin said he was going to take a break, his breathing slowed and Archer’s quick scan revealed that he was, in fact, asleep. _Poor thing,_ Archer thought.

With a sigh, he turned off his computer and silently crossed to his partner's desk, which was somehow a mess again; even though Archer had arranged it nicely a few days prior, it was once again littered with stray papers, sticky notes, and office supplies.

The detective looked strangely peaceful, his arms crossed against his chest and his head leaning towards one side. Even in sleep, his face was a constantly annoyed look (Gavin had mentioned that this was called “resting bitch face”). But again, it was nice to see him getting some rest for once.

Archer turned off Gavin's computer, gazing down at the sleeping man. This would be the second time he would have to drive Gavin home in two weeks. This man had no idea what self-care was, did he? Archer thought about giving him a lecture when he woke up, but right now, he just felt bad for the detective.

He gingerly picked up his partner, admiring all the little scars and imperfections on his face. Each one had a different story, making the man who he was today; and today that man was asleep in the RK900s arms.

He once again carried Gavin bridal-style to the car, being careful not to wake him. And throughout the car ride, the detective remained asleep somehow. Gavin never really struck Archer as the type of person to be a deep sleeper, but he guessed it made a little more sense considering he was very sleep deprived.

Archer carried the detective into the apartment building, now noting how light he was. Another worrying sign that Gavin wasn't taking care of himself. The RK900 sighed. “How many times will I have to drive you home before you realize how unhealthy your lifestyle is?” he muttered to the sleeping man in his arms as his LED spun yellow for a moment.

Using the spare key, he slowly opened the door to Gavin's apartment. He was promptly greeted by Gavin's two black cats, meowing and brushing up against his legs. “Why hello there! Your owner seems to be quite the… ‘dumbass,’ as his friends would say, and fell asleep at work. I'm sure he would appreciate it if you could let him rest tonight,” he said quietly to the cats.

The android carried his sleeping partner to the bedroom, gently placing him on the bed and pulling the blanket over him. Archer sat by the bed for a moment, feeling a little sad for the detective. The conversation the two of them had had the last time Archer was here popped into his head. It just seemed so awful that this man had never experienced proper care, and was just now being cared for by an android.

It would explain why he couldn't seem to take care of himself, though. Archer sighed sadly to himself and walked back into the living room. The two cats brushed up against him again, purring happily. He smiled down at them before noticing that their food bowls were empty, so he refilled them before finally leaving.

\---

 

_Falling……._

_Falling………….._

_Fal…..ling……………._

_And suddenly, a **thud.**_

_This is all your fault._

Gavin awoke with a start, jolting upright and out of breath. He sat there for a moment, trying to catch his breath and calm down.

His two cats had darted out of the room, seemingly startled. Wait, his room? Was he at home? Wait… how did he… the last thing he remembered was being at the precinct, staying late and… oh god… it all came flooding back to him.

He had fallen asleep while working and had somehow ended up back at home. He brought the pillow up to his face and groaned into it. Why did he have to be such an idiot?

He glanced around the room briefly, trying not to think too hard about how he got here. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was now 11:26. The last time he had checked the clock at the precinct, it was around 10.

Well, that would explain why his body was still screaming in agony for some form of rest. Stretching his back, he slumped into the living room. He bent down to Bear, apologetically petting her. Sophie was hiding in the corner. “Sorry I scared you guys. Guess the nightmares are back, huh?” he said.

Bear meowed in response. “Yeah, I'm not happy about it either. Wait… who fed you?” he asked, glancing over at the food bowls, which were now mysteriously full. Another meow.

Now he was forced to think about how he got here. It really wasn't that hard to figure out, though. That is, unless he blacked out the whole process of driving himself home, feeding his cats, and plopping into bed, which wasn't actually too unlikely, now that he thought about it.

Except for one detail: the car keys were sitting on the coffee table. Gavin never put his keys on the coffee table. They always went on his dresser.

He reluctantly came to the conclusion that Archer had brought him home after he fell asleep at the precinct. he ran a hand down the side of his face.

Maybe he would figure everything out in the morning. besides, he was still in dire need of sleep.

Trudging back to his bedroom and trying to push away his swirling thoughts, he flopped back down onto the bed and was out like a light.

\---

Gavin awoke hours later, his entire body feeling heavy from sleep. Slowly, he regained the feeling in his limbs and pushed himself up to look at the clock. It was now 10:34 am. Jesus Christ, that was the most sleep he'd gotten in weeks.he stretched his arms and back, pushed himself out of bed, and made his way to the door.

He stopped, however, when he heard meowing coming from the other side. well, as much as Bear was a talker, she didn't usually meow when she was alone.

Gavin cautiously pushed the door open, only to be greeted by a certain android crouched down and surrounded by Gavin's two cats. He was startled, yet somehow not that surprised. “Couldn't get enough of my cats, could ya?” he asked, leaning against the doorframe with crossed arms.

Archer looked up, LED flickering yellow for a split second. “Oh! You're awake! did you sleep well?” he asked, barely acknowledging the fact that he was essentially intruding.

“Uh… well, besides waking up in a cold sweat a few times, not terribly. and i assume you drove me here for… what, the second time this month?” Gavin asked, laughing slightly at the pure absurdity of it.

Archer looked back at Gavin with a slight frown, his entire demeanor changing within a second. he paused. “I'm getting worried about you, Reed. you need to seriously start taking better care of yourself. with your line of work, there's a lot of mental and physical stress that comes with it. you have to be careful or you might cause permanent damage to yourself,” Archer said sternly.

Gavin looked to the side, any traces of a smile fading into an embarrassed frown. He felt like a kid being lectured on the importance of school. And the thing that was most annoying about it was the fact that it was all _true._ he really _did_ need to start taking better care of himself, but he kept being stubborn about it and never doing anything to change.

He sighed and crossed over to the couch, flopping down. “I know, I know, I need to stop doing this. I just… I'm so used to being miserable that I never felt like I needed to change anything.”

Jesus, was he actually admitting to being a dumbass? And to an android, no less. What the fuck was Archer _doing_ to him? the RK900 joined Gavin on the couch.

Archer sighed. “I know it can be difficult to suddenly get rid of all your bad habits, but Gavin, you have to start somewhere,” he said, stressing the last word.

Shit. He was really in trouble now. Archer never used Gavin’s first name unless he was being really serious. Something in his chest lurched. “Yeah, i know, but-” Gavin began, but Archer interrupted.

“Gavin. You have to stop making excuses. You are an adult. You need to start taking better care of yourself, and avoiding it is going to get you nowhere.”

“Ah…” Gavin said weakly, looking up at Archer. He then realized he had tears streaming down his cheeks. He quickly attempted to wipe them away, covering his face. Jesus Christ, now he was _crying_ in front of the android.

Archer gently pulled Gavin's arms from his face, taking in his hands. He wiped a rogue tear away with his thumb, peering into Gavin's eyes.

But the look on his face wasn’t anger; it was pure concern. “Hey, hey it's okay. We can work this out. We’ll call captain fowler and tell him you need a break. I can help you with this, if you really need it,” Archer said, wrapping his arms around Gavin, who drew in a shuddering breath.

“God, I'm a mess,” he breathed, almost laughing at himself.

The two of them sat there for a moment, Gavin letting out a sob every few seconds. “I'm… really sorry, i just-” he wiped an arm across his eyes. “God, I feel so pathetic. I cant even fuckin take care of myself. I… I feel like I'm being such a burden to you. This is all shit you shouldn't have to worry about, and yet here I am, sobbing in your arms,” he said, letting out another sad laugh to ease the ache in his chest.

\---

Seeing Gavin in such distress was quite troubling to the android. He scrambled for something comforting to say, feeling incredibly guilty for making the detective cry.

Archer sighed. “That doesn't matter right now, okay? We can figure that out later. But for now, we should be worrying about breakfast," Archer said, looking down at the mess of a detective in his arms.

Gavin paused for a moment before sighing and quietly saying, "...Okay."

"Okay," the RK900 said quietly in response. "Stay there, I'll see if I can whip something up real quick" Archer stood up, letting Gavin slump against the couch, face all red from crying.

The android made his way to the fridge, surveying the inside. Unsurprisingly enough, nothing had changed since the last time he was here. "Goddamnit Reed," he muttered to himself. "You haven't even gone to the store since I was last here? Reed, I can't be your only source of groceries," he called from the kitchen.

Gavin let out a groan in response. " I knowwwww, I was planning to go this weekend," he said.

"No, you weren't."

"Okay, so I wasn't, but I was depressed this week. You can't blame me, tin man!"

At least he sounded a little less broken now, a little more like his usual snarky self. “Well, I'm not gonna get your groceries again, so I think our next best option is to go out somewhere,” Archer said as he made his way back to the living room.

“Go out? As in, I would have to actually put effort into not looking like shit?” Gavin asked, looking down at his clothes, which he hasn't changed since he got home.

“Yes. now I would suggest you get a shower or something, and at least make an attempt to not look like you just slept for 12 hours straight. And besides, it's the first step to getting yourself back on track,” Archer said.

The detective grunted before pulling himself off the couch and trudging to his bedroom, acting playfully dramatic about it. It was actually a little endearing, especially since he was acting more like himself now.

While Gavin was in the shower, Archer’s attention was drawn to the two black cats as the smaller one jumped up onto the couch.

Ever since deviating, Archer began to notice and get distracted by such small things, only because they were so interesting to him. Cats, especially, seemed to interest him more than other things; they seemed to have quite a calming presence, even though many people may have disagreed. Archer had come to the conclusion that the reason certain people didn't like cats was because the cats themselves hated those specific people.

Actually, now thinking about it, Gavin seemed to act a lot like a cat that hated mostly everyone. That would explain why he got along so well with his own cats… and why he seemed to despise hank, who was very much a dog type of person.

The android turned to pet the cat sitting next to him, who was now purring softly at him. The larger cat was brushing up against his legs, meowing happily. He continued to pet the two of them, murmuring little praises at them in a baby voice.

With this and the knowledge that Gavin seemed to be feeling better, Archer was finally content with the current situation.

\---

Gavin spent a little longer in the shower than he had intended to, the cascading water putting him into a sort of comfortable trance.

He just stood there, deep in thought. The idea of going out to “breakfast” with Archer left him feeling a little giddy and fluttery inside, a slight buzz going through his fingertips. To be honest it was kind of disgusting.

He ruminated for a few more minutes before deciding he should probably get out. Once he was changed into clean(ish) clothes, he noticed how much better he felt, compared to the past week. Not only was he well rested for once, but he was also rid of the grime that seemed to build up over the past couple of days.

He walked out of his room to see Archer once again playing with his cats. “Sophie and Bear really seem to like you, huh?” he said as he pulled on his jacket and shoes.

“Yes… they do seem to have taken a particular liking to me, haven't they?”

Gavin scoffed. “Well, they definitely seem to like you more than they like me, I guess. I doubt I've ever had someone look at me the way those two look at you,” he said with a slight laugh.

Still focused on Sophie, the RK900 responded, “Oh, I bet someone has, but you were just too dense to notice.” There was a slight hint of a smirk in his voice.

Gavin scoffed again. “Well, whatever. We should get going anyway.”

Archer stood, almost disappointed that he would have to leave the cats. Gavin stood by the door, looking up at the android when he met him there.

That was one of the things that annoyed the shit out of Gavin: Archer stood a good 6 or so inches above him, so Gavin was always forced to look up when he was looking at the android.

Said android seemed to notice that Gavin was now staring, and spoke up: “Is… something the matter, detective?”

Gavin let out an exasperated sigh. “Whatever,” he said, quickly turning to open the door. The two of them made their way downstairs and walked outside of the apartment building.

The sky was a dark shade of grey, threatening to rain on them at any minute. To be honest, though, the gloomy weather was oddly calming to the detective. Rain always brought a satisfying pitter-patter that seemed to put him slightly at ease, no matter how stressed he may have been. Along with that, it was almost cleansing to the world. If it wasn't so damn cold all the time, he would probably just stand in a drizzle, just letting the water soak through his clothes.

The two of them had been walking for a while before Gavin realized he had no idea where they were going. “Wait, where did you plan on going for breakfast, anyway, tin man?” he asked.

“Oh, I was planning on going to that little cafe a few blocks down. You've been to Ami’s, right?” Archer responded.

“Eugh… once or twice, yeah,” Gavin muttered.

“Whats wrong with Ami’s?”

“Ah… well, I just have some bad memories of some people from being there. It's not a big deal though.”

“W-we don't have to go there, if you don't want to,” Archer said, a bit of concern in his voice.

“Nah, like I said, it's not a big deal,” Gavin responded quietly.

“Oh… okay, then.”

The two men walked in silence for a while, feeling a little awkward now. A couple of blocks away from their destination, it had begun to sprinkle, which slowly increased to a light drizzle. “Shit, I shoulda brought an umbrella. Androids are waterproof, right? You're not gonna like… short circuit or anything?” Gavin said.

“No, detective, I'm not going to ‘short circuit’ because of the rain. If anything, you should be the one worrying about the rain. If you're not careful, you could get sick again. And of course, we can't have that.”

“...Right. Whatever, let's just get to the cafe already.”

Gavin picked up his pace ever so slightly, as it was a bit colder than he would have wanted. This was definitely _not_ the kind of rain to stand in. he shivered a bit, but tried not to make a big deal of it.

They finally reached Ami's soon after, though, and Gavin immediately took off his wet jacket, cursing to himself. “Jesus Christ, it is way colder than i thought it was.” They picked a table near the window and sat down. Gavin shuddered again. “Fuck, i need something to warm me up,” he said.

“I suggest you get a hot tea or something. Just anything that doesn't have caffeine in it. And please order something healthy to eat. Preferably something with vegetables in it,” the android said.

“Alright, mom, I won't get a cinnamon roll, but I'm gonna complain the whole time,” Gavin joked. He got up and ordered a chai latte and a breakfast sandwich, shooting Archer an exaggerated angry look. Archer responded with his Signature Smirk, making Gavin immediately turn around again. _Seriously, he needs to stop with that fucking smirk,_ he thought to himself, noticing that he was blushing ever so slightly.

When he got his food, he brought it back to the table and sat down across from Archer. “See? Not a cinnamon roll. Are you happy, mom?” he said, breaking character to giggle a bit.

Archer let out a small laugh as well. “Of course, honey. Now eat your food or it'll get cold,” he said, playing along with the joke.  
Gavin took a slow and dramatic bite of the sandwich before letting out another muffled giggle. Maybe he was loopy from the cold or something- dehydration maybe?- because he couldn't seem to take anything seriously at this point.

Gavin was just glad he could joke around with the android instead of always having serious conversations. He sat there, feeling giddy and content as Archer smiled at him from across the table, his face tinted ever so slightly blue.

“Huh… didn't know that androids could blush. Is that what that is, tin man?” Gavin asked, pointing at the androids face. Archer lifted a hand to his face, his LED flashing yellow for a moment.

“Ah, am I blushing? I didn't… I guess I didn't think I was capable of that either, to be fair,” Archer responded, a little caught off guard. It was pretty amusing to see the android all flustered like that.

“Wow, that's amazing. You look like such a dork though, which is honestly fucking hilarious,” Gavin said. _Also a little bit cute, but he doesn't need to know that,_ he thought.

“A-anyway, you should focus on your food. Besides, we should probably head back fairly soon before the rain gets any worse,” Archer said, quickly changing the subject.

“Fine, fine. But you can't guarantee that I won't tell everyone about this on Monday,” Gavin responded. The android just focused his gaze out the window, partially covering his mouth with his hand.

\---

_Well, at least he seems happy now, I guess,_ Archer thought. He noticed that this was a new feeling: embarrassment. Or maybe it was embarrassment with a hint of something else, seeing as how he didn’t necessarily feel embarrassed when he first started blushing.

So instead of thinking about this new feeling too much, he focused on the window, predicting the paths of the raindrops sliding down the glass.

His LED must have been flashing rapidly, though, because Gavin spoke up: “Hey, tin man, what's on your mind? That mood ring of yours is goin' crazy.”

Archer contemplated for a short moment before speaking again. “I'm just… trying to process this new feeling I just experienced… not embarrassment, though… it was something else, I think,” he said, returning his gaze to the detective.

“Oh? And what might that feeling be?” he asked, curious.

“I'm… not entirely sure. This isn't like any of the other feelings I've experienced.”

“Care to describe it to me? Maybe I can help you figure out what it is.”

“Ah… it's… this weird sort of fluttery sensation in my chest. It feels kind of warm, even though my core temperature hasn't been fluctuating at all. Specifically when I'm around you though. Like, when i was holding you earlier. It was somewhat present there, and also just now when you were laughing,” Archer explained.

Gavin just stared at him, his face contorting to a look of concern and surprise.

\---

_Oh fuck, that can't be right,_ Gavin thought frantically. “You're… sure it's only when you're around… _me_?” he said, struggling to string together a coherent sentence.

“Yes, I'm sure. Is that bad?” Archer asked, suddenly concerned.

“Uh… no, no its not bad, i just… m… _me_?” Gavin said, barely articulating his words in his disbelief.

“Yes…? Gavin, what feeling is this? Is everything okay?”

Gavin felt his face heat up. “I-uh… I'm gonna step outside for a minute if that's okay,” he said frantically, standing up and walking into the cold drizzle.

He dragged a hand down his face, his fingertips feeling slightly numb. He just couldn't wrap his brain around the idea: Archer, a literal fucking _android,_ had feelings for _Gavin fucking Reed,_ the mess of a detective.

He spent a moment catching his breath and was met by Archer stepping outside as well. “Gavin are you sure you're okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, I just…” he trailed off.  
taking a deep breath, he stood in front of the android. “So I think I may know what you're feeling, but i wanna t… try something first.”

He stood there for a brief moment, summoning all the courage he could. Drawing in another breath, he pulled at the androids collar, bringing his face down to a reachable level. Before Archer could respond, Gavin pressed his lips against the other’s.

Archer seemed to melt into the kiss as Gavin felt some of the anxiety start to leave his body. So there they stood, kissing in the rain. As if it couldn't get any more cliche than that.

When they finally broke apart, Gavin felt like he was about to collapse. Archer's face was almost completely blue and he covered his mouth with the back of his hand as if to figure out if that really just happened.

“S...so, h-how did that f-feel?” Gavin asked, leaning against the window for support.

“That… uh… was definitely one hell of an experience…” the android breathed.

“W-was it g… good, though?” Gavin managed.

“Y-yeah, I would say that was… pretty damn good,” Archer responded, sounding slightly out of breath, even though he probably didn't need to breathe.

“D… do you wanna… go back inside?”

“Um, yeah, that would probably be a good idea.” the two of them walked inside and sat back down, both thoroughly flustered.  
They sat there in silence for a moment, both trying to compose themselves. Finally, Gavin spoke up.

“So that feeling, right? That's what we humans call affection. Its, uh, what people feel towards each other when they’re, uh, dating.”

“Huh,” was all Archer could respond with.

After a moment, he spoke again. “Gavin, do you feel affection towards me, too?”

This caught the detective off guard. “Uh, yeah, thinking about it a little more, I think so.” another pause.

“Does that… does that mean we're dating now?”

“Ah, yeah, I guess it does.”

**Author's Note:**

> WOOT WOOT you made it to the end, congrats my dude (also, sorry if its kinda abrupt, i was running out of creative energy towards the end and it was getting way longer than it needed to be)
> 
> as always, comments, kudos, and suggestions are greatly appreciated!


End file.
